


Photography Student Virgil

by HiddenDreamer67



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, College, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, Photography, borrower, borrower!roman, idk what logan is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Virgil is a photography student who just so happens to be living with borrowers.Prompts and requests welcome.





	Photography Student Virgil

“You’re giving me a  _ C _ ?” Virgil repeated, incredulous. He had worked so hard on his photography project, setting up the lights in his apartment for days, only to get a C on the entire thing. “I don’t understand, professor I met all the requirements.”

“Yes, you deserve so much better.” The professor sighed, looking upset as well. “But this lacks professionalism. You’re a bright student, Virgil. I need you to take this class seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously!” Virgil insisted. 

“Virgil, I specified  _ minor  _ edits.” The professor explained. “Nothing major, just enough to clean up the quality.”

“I didn't do any edits at all.” Virgil insisted. He had gotten the set to look good enough on its own.

“I certainly won’t tolerate lying.” His teacher looked at him sternly. “I saw the little ‘details’ you added.”

“What details?” Now Virgil was confused. 

“The little man!” The professor busied himself with pulling out the photos in question, missing the way Virgil’s eyes widened. “It was quite humorous, and well done, but completely inappropriate for this project-”

Virgil wanted to believe it wasn’t what he thought, but there it was clear as day. It seemed Roman had snuck into a few of the photos, accidentally photobombing the project. How had Virgil not noticed? Clearly he had to check his submissions more carefully.

“You’re right, you caught me.” Virgil laughed a bit uneasily, gathering up the physical copies of the photos. “I shouldn’t have pulled such a prank. I can send you a new set of photos unedited.”

“Oh, you can just unedit these ones.” The professor suggested, causing Virgil to wince. Now he would have to edit these just to make them look unedited in the first place. Man was this a mess.

“Sure thing.” Virgil agreed. “You can just get rid of these, I apologize. I understand this behavior is unacceptable.”

“Well it was quite amusing.” There was a slight chuckle. “Some of my colleagues got a kick out of it as well.”

Virgil paled. “You shared it?”

“Only to a few photography professors.” The teacher assured him. “Usually I wouldn’t share a student’s work, but the case was so unexpected- and extraordinarily well done- that I decided to share just one.”

“...I’m glad they liked it.” Virgil’s voice was barely above a whisper. This was okay, right? They all thought it was just edited. Maybe he should take some classes on editing so he could keep this lie up the rest of his life.

“Yes, well I’ll see you Monday.” The professor clapped Virgil on the back, nearly sending the student sprawling forwards. “Don’t forget to send me those photos!”

“Y-yeah, sure thing.” Virgil nodded, feeling quite out of it as he walked back down the hall and towards his car, the physical copies of the photos still clutched to his chest. What was he going to tell the borrowers? Oh geez, Logan was going to kill him.


End file.
